


To Hell And Back

by AbraKaDeborah



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, F/F, F/M, Gay, I want Madison Montgomery to step on my neck, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Madison - Freeform, Madison Montgomery - Freeform, Magic, Multi, Witches, american horror story - Freeform, zadison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbraKaDeborah/pseuds/AbraKaDeborah
Summary: American Horror Story: Coven AU- Cordelia is already the Supreme and married to Misty.- Zoe is Misty and Cordelia's adoptive daughter.- Madison has only just arrived at Robichaux'- Michael also lives at the Academy.Madison Montgomery always wanted to be special, but being a witch isn't exactly what she had in mind. After being sent to Miss Robichaux's Academy, she didn't have much hope of leading a normal life, or having a normal relationship. But then she meets Zoe Goode, the daughter of The Supreme and she makes Madison feel things she had tried not to feel: human emotions.





	1. Enter, Stage Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison arrives at Miss Robichaux's Academy.

> _"I loved her against reason, against promise,_
> 
>   _against peace, against hope, against happiness,_
> 
> _against all discouragement that could be."_
> 
> _-Pip, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens_

* * *

**Chapter One: Enter, Stage Left**

Madison Montgomery had always wondered if she was special, but then again almost everyone she had ever met had either told her she wasn't, or that she was, just to manipulate her and get what they wanted. Yet, here she was at Miss Robichaux's Academy, sitting on the couch across from Cordelia Goode, her wife Misty and their adoptive daughter, Zoe, being told that she was a powerful witch. She would have cackled, but she couldn't explain the things she had done or what she had made happen.

Cordelia, the head of the Academy, as the Supreme Witch, or whatever, was explaining to Madison what the function of Robichaux's was. Something about teaching and protecting and the next Supreme. But Madison was staring at Zoe, who was in turn staring at her feet with a slightly nervous expression. She wished that Zoe would look up, meet her eye for just a second. From what Madison had seen of her so far, she was beautiful, in a classic, doe-eyed way. 

"Madison!" exclaimed Misty. Madison was distracted and hadn't realised that Cordelia had suddenly halted her speech and that the tea set that had been on the table between them was now floating mid-air. She gasped, her mind snapping back into the present moment and the tea set crashing down, splintering into a million pieces. Misty's forehead scrunched slightly in annoyance.

"Oh  _shi_ _t_..." Madison hissed, but made no move to clean up the mess she had made. She was sure that in an establishment this large and profound, they had some form of help. Fortunately for her, she was right. Cordelia flicked her index finger and a bell attached to the doorway rang loudly and echoed throughout the grand house. In no time at all, a boy, whom looked to be around the same age as Madison and Zoe, entered the room.

He was dressed in an all grey uniform, minus his black plimsoles, and greeted the witches with a smile. Madison assessed him, her eyes flicking up and down his frame.  _Cute_ , she thought, as she took in his bright blue eyes, fluffy blonde hair and warm smile.

"Madison," Cordelia addressed her, but gestured to the boy in grey, "this is Michael, he helps us out around the Academy; prepares the meals, does the laundry, dusts the shelves... Michael, dear, please could you clean up this mess for us?" Madison was about to ask whether MIchael was a normal person or if he was like them, but he answered her question before she could. He raised a hand and all the mess lifted into the air, the smashed china and liquid swirling together into a compact ball that trailed after him as he left the room, without having uttered a word.

Madison looked out after him and then turned back to the three witches. "If he's a witch then why is he a servant? Shouldn't he be trained and treated like me?"

Zoe laughed softly, the first sound Madison had heard her make. She followed the frankly adorable outburst with an explanation, "Non-magical people may be content to submit to the patriarchy, but in our world, women reign supreme. Men can have power, like Michael, and they're called warlocks, not witches. But they're a sub-species. Women have always had more power and always will." Madison finally got to look into those hazel eyes and she was surprised by what she saw. During their brief encounter, Madison had seen Zoe display nothing other than a rather nervous disposition. But her eyes held the fire of determination and the unmistakable look of power.

"Right..." Madison responded, smiling curtly, "seems a little bit sexist, but who am I to stand in the way of personally beneficial superiority? Now, I've had a long journey from LA to New Orleans and I didn't exactly ask to be here, so who is going to show me to my room?" She scanned the faces of the women, Cordelia's smile suggesting a hint of amusement and Misty's trying and failing to hide some irritation.

***

Zoe flicked her wrist and the bedroom door swung open. Madison stepped past her into the room. Two single beds, two closets... two of most things. One of the closets was open and empty, beside a bed with Madison's luggage on it; Cordelia must have had Michael bring her things up earlier. The other side of the room was fully furnished and obviously lived in. An orchid sat beside a lamp on the bedside table and the wall above the headboard was plastered with band posters. Madison didn't recognise any of them.

"I'm sorry," Madison started, turning to face Zoe who was still lurking in the doorway, "who exactly am I sharing a room with?"

"Me." Zoe said curtly, walking from the doorway to sit down on the bed. Her black skirt rode up slightly, revealing a small section of her thighs. Madison gulped and looked away before she could adjust herself. Zoe didn't seem to notice her reaction, but also didn't reach to fix anything, instead settling back further on the bed. "This has always been just my room, so if you think you're pressed about having to share a room, imagine how I feel."

Madison chose to ignore the passive aggressive comment and began to unpack her things, hanging them into the closet. She huffed at the tediousness of the actions. "Do you know a spell or something to do this automatically? I'm exhausted and I just wanna go to fucking sleep." She threw a fur coat down in frustration.

Zoe chuckled softly, "That's not really how it works. We all have our talents and some have more than others." She turned to the orchid on her bedside table, which was wilting. Only a couple brown petals clung on for dear life. Zoe hovered her palm over the dying flower and Madison watched as new petals sprouted from the stem, a bright, burning umber.

Madison gasped at the beauty of it. She had just witnessed life being put back into something that was dead, something that should have been impossible. "And that, Zoe? What do you guys call that?"

"Resurgence. Reviving plat life is a very minor form of the skill. I'm not that good at it right now, but Misty is a master at it. She's brought people back from the dead before..." Zoe got a distant look in her eye, like she was reminiscing, but also like she was in pain. She snapped out of it with a sharp intake of breath. "Anyway, we're not 'you guys' to you anymore, we're family..."

Madison's jaw clenched at the word. It had always either been unfamiliar to her, or held a negative connotation. She nodded slightly in recognition of Zoe and went back to hanging and folding her clothes.

"Here," Zoe got up from her bed and passed over to Madison's. She raised one hand and a pastel blue blouse floated above the clothes pile. Zoe moved her arm with careful concentration, slotting the blouse onto a hanger within the closet. She smiled, proud of herself, "Now you try, Maddie."

Madison turned to the clothes pile, her shoulders locked in determination. She did exactly what Zoe did and a top floated above the clothes, but as soon as she tried to shift it towards the closet, the top flew towards her instead, smacking her in the face. She tore it off in frustration, ready to go full on tantrum mode, but Zoe's giggle cut her off. Madison took note of how sweet the sound was, distracting her from any impending meltdown. Her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

Zoe caught her looking. "Uh, sorry... I didn't ask. Is Maddie alright, or should I keep it to Madison?"

"Maddie is fine... Zo." They held each other's gaze for a while, but were interrupted by a knock at the door. A blonde boy walked in without waiting for either of the girls to respond, wearing a button down and jeans; a change from the formal black and grey attire that everyone at the Academy seemed to wear.

"And who the fuck are you?" Madison snapped, annoyed by him bursting in without permission and he recoiled slightly, like she was a dangerous animal he should probably avoid.

Zoe put a hand on her shoulder, as to calm her, "Maddie, it's fine. This is Kyle, my boyfriend." Kyle smiled and waved gently, clearly still intimidated by Madison.

Madison looked him up and down, unimpressed. "What is it with you bitches and skinny, blonde, white boys?" 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison meets the other witches at the Academy and Cordelia receives a perplexing warning.

_"We were the people who were not in the papers._

_We lived in the blank white spaces at the edges of print._

_It gave us more freedom._

_We lived in the gaps between the stories."_

_\- Margaret Atwood, 'The Handmaid's Tale'_

* * *

 

**Chapter Two: Embers**

Madison scrolled through her Twitter timeline nonchalantly, peering up from her phone screen only sometimes, to see what Zoe and Kyle were up to on the other side of the room. Kyle had remained in the room since he had arrived, sitting with Zoe on her bed. Zoe had pulled a laptop out from under the bed and they themselves had their eyes transfixed on the screen in front of them. Madison had no idea what they were watching so intently; they were sharing a pair of earphones, Zoe tucked underneath his left arm.

If she were to say she wasn't a little bit jealous of their set-up, she would be lying. She had never had an actual long term relationship. Any intimacy she had experienced had been just that, just sex. The talent agencies in Hollywood had even manufactured a couple of her relationships in order to boost the buzz around both parties involved. Those never lasted long, though, because Madison was always sure to sabotage them in any way she could, permanently longing for the real thing.

She realised she was staring at Zoe and Kyle, but she almost couldn't help it. They were an aesthetically pleasing couple and fit together perfectly. Madison forced her eyes back onto her Twitter feed, sending out a quick tweet about how tired she was to her 78.3k followers, trying to distract herself from a rather overwhelming situation. Fortunately, a knock on the door soon came and Cordelia popped her head in, announcing that Michael was serving dinner in the dining room. Kyle kissed Zoe goodbye, telling her that he was leaving.

Zoe had explained to Madison that Kyle wasn't gifted with any magical ability and that they had met at a frat party, which Zoe had snuck out to go to. Madison was impressed, not expecting to hear that Zoe would brave such a thing, especially if it meant defying her mothers. Apparently, Kyle had been made aware of the magical world of witches when their relationship had gotten serious.

The three of them left the bedroom together and once they reached the foyer, Kyle kissed Zoe again and left out of the front door. She then turned to Madison and nodded her head as to gesture her to follow. Zoe led her into the dining room and Madison was shocked to see not only Michael, Cordelia and Misty, but also two new girls, most likely witches too, again dressed in black.

One was a rotund, dark-skinned black girl with shoulder length hair. She was facing away from them at the moment, but the girl next to them was facing Madison, ready to meet her eyes even before she had made her entrance. Her brown hair was in long pigtails and it was clear that she had Down syndrome. Her smile was warm and welcoming, offering immediate comfort to Madison.  _I think I needed tha_ _t_ , she thought to herself.

"Ah, come and join us girls," said Cordelia, noticing the two witches had entered and gesturing to the empty seats opposite the unfamiliar girls. They both followed her lead and took their seats. "These two lovely young ladies are Queenie... and Nan." she continued, nodding to the black girl and the girl with Down syndrome respectively. Both girls greeted Madison, but Nan's was substantially more jovial and a lot less weary. Queenie wouldn't stop squinting at her. 

Michael served all six women, whom Madison now presumed to be the full collective of Miss Robichaux's academy, chicken breast in a white wine reduction and steamed vegetables. Madison almost cried out with relief when the plate was put down in front of her; she had feared that the food would be subpar compared to that of Los Angeles or too exotic considering the mix of cultures that comprised New Orleans.

"So, Madison, what did you do that was bad enough to get you sent here?" Queenie asked boldly during a lull in the conversation that had started up. The lull turned into complete silence as Madison hesitated to answer. 

"Queenie! She doesn't want to say..." Nan spoke up, annoyed. She turned and smiled softly to Madison. "Besides, we shouldn't blame her for not speaking about something so horrible." Madison looked at her quizzically, furrowing her brow. 

Zoe noticed Madison's confusion from beside her, "Nan is a clairvoyant. Witches sometimes get special gifts outside of the normal practices of witchcraft. Nan sees the unseen and unknown. Queenie is a human voodoo doll and I... I'm complicated..." Zoe unlocked her gaze from Madison's and lowered it to her plate. Madison could see it was a touchy subject so decided not to push.

"So what's my extra special superpower then?" Madison asked, looking mainly to Misty and Cordelia for the answer.

"Not everyone gets one," answered Misty, "most witches are just really good at something in particular." Having answered the question, Misty turned her attention to Queenie, who was casually eating and paying only the slightest attention to the conversation until that moment. "And you, Queenie, know better than to pry into the private business of a witch. If Madison isn't comfortable telling us then she doesn't have to."

"No, it's fine... I'll tell you." Although Queenie looked sufficiently dejected after being chastised, Madison knew that she had asked the question as a challenge and the day that Madison Montgomery refused a challenge was the day that Hell froze over. She took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

***

_Madison rested her head back against the mahogany headboard, smiling, her limbs sprawled out lazily across the California king bed. The alcohol and cocaine hummed through her veins like warm ambrosia._

_"You alright now, sweetheart?" Madison opened one eye to see a man standing in the doorway of the dimly lit room, illuminated from behind by the hallway light. A halo formed around his silhouette, as if he was an angel. She tried to search her foggy brain for his name. Diego. He had been the one to bring her home to his apartment. Safe. Her guardian angel._

_She smiled sweetly at him, nodding to tell him she was alright. The movements felt tiny and uncertain. "I'm fine now I'm in a bed. I'm just going to go to sleep."  She closed her eye again, letting the darkness close her in like a blanket._

_After what could have been a second or an hour, she felt the bed sink down beside her. "C'mon Mads... the night is still young. Maybe we should have some fun." She shook her head and grumbled, putting all the effort she could muster into turning away from him. All she wanted to do was sleep. Diego's hand snaked around her waist and he pressed his body against hers._

_"Nuh..." she spluttered out, trying to move away from the hardness against her. But his grip only got stronger, pulling her back over until she was flat on the bed again. He was on top of her now and his face hovered inches above hers. He kissed her roughly, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth so she couldn't even scream. Not that she had the strength to do so; she didn't even have the strength to close her eyes, forced to look at her assaulter. Her guardian angel had become her devil._

_She didn't know when her underwear had been removed. Probably around the time she had started crying. Diego wiped her tears as he did the unspeakable, shushing her repeatedly in time with his thrusting motions. She tried to scream. She tried so hard, but it was useless. She was too weak and they came out as strangled gurgles and she doubted anyone would have noticed or cared anyway._

_Madison forced herself to look past him, at the fire burning in the fire place, embers dancing and flaring. She tried to find some beauty in it, some consolation. A distraction from the emotional wound that was currently being carved into her. She remembered looking at the poker that hung beside the fire and wishing for the nightmare to end._

_And then it did. Diego stopped moving, collapsing heavily on top of Madison. Blood trickled down her face, pooling in the hollow of her collarbone, as she noticed that the poker was no longer beside the fireplace, but instead through Diego's skull. She fell asleep with the taste of his blood in her mouth. The taste of a small triumph._

_The next morning, Diego's maid found the fire, burnt out but still smoking and rising Hollywood starlet Madison Montgomery, bloody, sleeping and pinned under a corpse._

***

Madison looked Queenie in the eyes as she finished her story, a single tear trickling down her pale cheek. Queenie had a look of guilt on her face and gulped as she lowered her eyes. The other witches all had distant looks in theirs, as if reliving the memory themselves. Not Zoe though. She had her head turned to Madison and moved her hand to intertwine fingers with her under the dining table. 

Her physical touch reminded Madison where she was and that she wasn't back in that bed underneath Diego. Tangible evidence that she was safe and that she had survived. She was saying "It's okay" without words and Madison couldn't remember a time when she had been so grateful to be touched.

They all ate the rest of their food in silence, Madison only picking at hers. Michael collected the plates and Madison immediately stood and made the journey back to her room, not caring whether she had to wait to be excused or not. She sank onto the bed and was about to burst into tears when Zoe trailed in just behind her.

"Maddie..." she couldn't bear the pity in her voice. It was like a knife in her gut and made her feel just as weak as she did on that night. Forcing her tears away she stood up to face Zoe.

"Listen, witch bitch. We've all got shit and we've all been through shit and I've got through mine without people's pity and I certainly don't need any from the random girl that I'm being forced to share a room with." Zoe's face dropped, but Madison didn't care, climbing into bed, still in her clothes and falling asleep. Today had been one of the most exhausting of her life and her mind was reeling from all the new information that had been shoved down her throat.

She heard Zoe sigh as she drifted off to sleep.

***

"Now, girls, today we're going to be trying to develop your skill in pyrokinesis, the magical art of wielding and manipulating fire to your will. It takes a powerful witch to harness even one of the elements." Misty paced up and down the room, the four young witches lined up next to each other, opposite a fireplace. The fire inside was almost burned out completely. Misty flicked her finger and it roared to life, startling a couple of the girls and blasting them with a wave of pure heat.

"Zoe, I know you have already succeeded in gaining some control over fire, so could you please demonstrate to the others how to contain fire in a fixed shape?" Zoe stepped forward, closer to the fire, a slightly smug look that she had been chosen to help out with the teaching.

She stuck out her right index finger towards the flames and curled it inwards, as if beckoning someone to her. A single ember rose from the main body of flames and flew towards her, jittering slightly on its path, coming to a hovering rest above her now open palm.

"Is that it?" Madison asked, laughing slightly, "One tiny flame that could barely light a candle?" Zoe showed no sign of annoyance at her outburst, instead putting her other open palm over the ember and pulling her hands apart. As the space between her hands grew, the fire in between them expanded, growing into a perfect sphere of fire, like a miniature sun. Misty smiled at her daughter and Nan clapped enthusiastically. Zoe cocked an eyebrow at Madison.

Hating to ever be bested or shown up, Madison thrusted her hand towards the fire and a ball the same size as Zoe's, but particularly less well formed, rose from it. At that exact moment, Michael ran into the room calling for Cordelia and startling Madison. Her fireball made a direct beeline for his head and he only just ducked in time to avoid it, the white wall behind him taking the hit instead. He turned to look at the circular scorch mark and then back at Madison, who just shrugged.

"What do you need Cordelia for Michael?" Misty asked, striding over to him. He was holding a medium-sized white box, the lid askew and having clearly been removed already. Misty lifted the lid off and gasped, recoiling slightly. "CORDELIA!" She yelled, the name echoing through the house.

Cordelia appeared next to Misty and Michael out of thin air. "What is it?" Misty pointed to whatever was inside the box. Cordelia's forehead crinkled.

Without word, Misty took the box from Madison and put it on the ground kneeling beside it. Carefully, she lifted out what appeared to be a dead, black cat. It was soaked, but not with blood, with water. "It's been drowned..." she said to no one in particular, proceeding to hover her hands over it, close her eyes and take a deep breath. 

The cat sprung up, as if it hadn't just been dead moments earlier, shaking off some of the water, like it had just been for a casual swim. Nan ran over to pet the cat, but it ran out of the room to elsewhere in the house. Misty smiled at Cordelia, but her wife was too busy retrieving a slightly damp envelope from the box. She removed the card from the envelope and read from it aloud, gravely: " _Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Nous venons à l'aube._ It's from Adele..."

Misty rose and read the card herself, growing concerned again. "What do they mean? We didn't do anything!"

"Excuse me, am I the only one here wondering what the fuck is going on? What does that note mean, who the fuck is Adele and why does she hate you all enough to send you a dead cat in a box, who apparently is no longer dead?" Madison interrupted them, frustrated at being excluded.

"Adele is the leader of the Water Witches. They live down alongside the Bayou... And the cat... was a warning, a sign of war. She says: 'You will not get away with this. We come at dawn.'"

Silence fell in the room for a moment.

"What the fuck did you witches do?" Madison cried.

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @langdonscocaine
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger but also, no I'm not.


	3. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven prepares for the arrival of Adele and the Water Witches, but Madison decides to have a little fun.

_We each begin in innocence._  
 _We all become guilty."_  
 _\- Leonard F. Peltier_  
  
                                                                                                                      ***  
  
"So, you're trying to tell me that you didn't do anything to these, uh, Water Witches and have no idea why their leader threatened revenge on you? in French." Madison looked around in disbelief at the rest of the witches, who stood solemn and dumbfounded.   
  
"Well," Cordelia began, clearly trying to reduce panic with a logical answer and steady gait, "I'm not sure what this is all about as of right now, but I'll contact Adele right away and clear this up. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about..."  
  
Cordelia left the room as quickly as she could without running and Misty wrangled the girls' attention again to finish the pyrokinesis lesson. Madison tried to concentrate, but she had just witnessed the coven, which included her, be threatened, so it was rather difficult. She almost set Nan on fire with another one of her rogue fireballs.   
  
Then a few hours passed and Cordelia still had not reappeared. While still suspicious, Madison told herself that Cordelia would probably alert them if there was a clear and present danger.    
  
Queenie, Nan, Zoe and herself all sat in the living room. Although, the term 'living room' suggested a cosy, lived-in area, while the room within Robichaux's just had couches and a coffee table.   
  
Madison and Queenie were on their phones, Zoe was reading a particularly old book and Nan was staring off into space.   
  
Madison sighed dramatically, locking her phone. Zoe, who was opposite her, peeled over the top of her book at her, pointedly. She saw Madison breathe in, ready to sigh again and cut her off, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why is there nothing to do around here? I can only check my phone so many times before I run out of things to look at." Madison waved her phone around for emphasis.   
  
Zoe rolled her eyes. "Maybe, read a book. Or practise your magic. You haven't had as much training as the rest of us, so the extra practice could be good for you." She made sure to sweeten up her tone and hold back on the sass and sarcasm.  
  
Squinting her eyes, Madison rose from the couch, all three other girls watching her movement, tracking her like a moving cannon, seeking out a target. "Fine! I'll go and fucking practise. Better than sitting in silence with you sorry bitches." She strutted out of the room, Queenie shaking her head and then looking back down at her phone. Zoe clenched her jaw in annoyance.   
  
"She doesn't mean to be rude, she just doesn't know how to be nice..." Nan said to no one in particular. Zoe thought about this, trying to use the insight to navigate the whirlwind that was Madison Montgomery.   
  
                                                                                                                    ***  
  
Madison trudged the hallway of Robichaux's, looking desperately for something to do. She had always hated just sitting around and doing nothing and now in light of recent events, the nothingness of it all was particularly pressing.   
  
Perhaps she should be more grateful. The Academy itself was beautiful and she had gifts unlike most other people. Someone might kill to have what she had. But it wasn't enough and she feared nothing ever could be.   
  
Lost in thought, she was startled to hear the clammer of metal-on-metal from behind the door to her right. It was open slightly and she could hear the shuffling of feet from inside.   
  
Curious, Madison went into the room. It was an old-fashioned looking kitchen, with a hardened clay floor and wooden countertops. The refrigerator and oven were modern models and looked incredibly out of place.   
  
A bag of flour and several pots and pans floated in the air, expertly swerving each other as they were about to cross paths. A wooden spoon mixed batter in a glass bowl with no arm turning it. And on a stool, reading a book of recipes sat Michael.   
  
"Are you doing all this?" Madison asked, indicating the floating pans. Michael looked up from his book, gasping slightly at the unexpected intrusion. A pan dipped dangerously as he lost focus, before he guided the objects in flight to a safe landing on the counters.  
  
"Uh... yeah. It's kinda my job." He smiled, innocence radiating from the expression.   
  
"I got that, but doesn't it take a lot of power to do something like that? I thought warlocks were meant to be... weaker." Michael squirmed slightly at the last word and Madison wondered if she should feel bad. She decided against it.   
  
"I've had a lot of practice... I was left on the doorstep as a baby and Cordelia's mother raised me and then Cordelia after she passed." He had a look in his eye, as if he was reminiscing, but Madison also detected some guilt there for some reason.   
  
"So," she started, trying to fill the silence that had fallen between them as she took steps closer to him, "Do you get out of the Academy much?" He looked out of the window, the light illuminating his blue eyes and contrasting his substantial cheekbones from the rest of his face.   
  
"No... Miss Cordelia says it's too dangerous out there and that people will use my gifts against me and to manipulate other people..." Madison walked over to Michael, their heads level, even though Michael was on a stool.   
  
"I guess that means you've never been allowed to have any fun..." Madison reached out her hand and brushed his exposed collarbone. He shuddered slightly and then grabbed her wrist as if to push her hand away.   
  
She was startled by his reaction, used to men giving in when she advanced, so she certainly didn't expect this from someone so innocent and inexperienced. His eyes looked to hers, confused and unsure of her intentions.  
  
"It's okay..." Madison practically whispered and he let go of her wrist, allowing her to move her hand and cup his face. She leaned in and kissed him softly. This time he didn't make any sudden moves, instead leaning into the kiss.   
  
Grabbing his left hand, which sat motionless on his own thigh, she moved it to grip her waist and she felt him squeeze, the kiss growing more intense as he did so. Madison was about to introduce him to the world of tongue kissing when she heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.   
  
Michael pulled away, looking mortified as he realised who it was that had interrupted them.   
  
"Madison... Michael..." Cordelia addressed them with a stern glare, "we are all gathering in the living room and your presence is required."  
  
                                                                                                                 ***  
  
"I have some bad news." Cordelia looked around at the inquisitive faces of the the coven who were all either sat on or standing around the couches in the living room. "I tried to contact Adele but had no luck. I even sent a couple of animal envoys with messages and they either came back injured or not at all.  
  
"I can only assume the worst: that Adele and the Water Witches want revenge for some unknown act and will be coming at dawn."  
  
"What can we do to help? There must be something we can do to protect ourselves, a spell or something." Zoe had gotten up from her perch on the couch and stood with a defiant and determined demeanour, clearly ready to fight. Madison had the urge to roll her eyes at the act of bravado, but at the same time acknowledged and appreciated her display of power.   
  
Misty, who had been standing next to her wife, placed the leather bound book she had been holding onto the coffee table, opening it to the bookmarked page. Madison craned her neck to see what was written, but it was in a language she didn't know.   
  
Misty began handing out orders; "Queenie and Nan, get me two red candles and four white candles from the store upstairs. Zoe, take Madison to the greenhouse and get some belladonna and black rose petals. Meet back here when you've got what we need."  
  
The students left the room to get the supplies, Zoe several steps ahead of Madison as she led her to the greenhouse. Madison was slightly taken aback when they arrived. Artificial lights hung over dozens and dozens of plant pots, growing flowers of all colours, herbs and even shrubs.   
  
She didn't even recognise half of them, but Zoe seemed to as she went over to a purple flower and plucked off and handful of leaves and petals, putting them into a small red pouch. Madison then watched as she crossed the room to wash her hands in a basin.   
  
"So, Maddie, what were you and Michael doing when my mom went to fetch you?" Madison was surprised by Zoe's words. They hadn't been on the best terms since Madison pretty much shut down their friendship the other night. She had assumed this would be a silent expedition.   
  
"Just showing him what he's been missing all these years, holed up in this place with such a vibrant city out there." Madison spoke with a smugness in her voice and Zoe turned off the tap, turning away from the basin to face her.   
  
"Listen. You may think this is just a bit of fun; that you can come in here and fuck things up for the hell of it, but I won't let you! We're a family here, whether you realise it or not and you can either join the family or leave, because I'm not letting you destroy it." A silence followed Zoe's outburst, then she snatched a bud off of a stem of black roses and stormed out of the room.   
  
Madison was left alone in the greenhouse for a second, pouting. She wasn't used to people calling her out on her shit. In a substantially worse mood than before, she trailed after Zoe.   
  
Back in the living room, the couches, rug and coffee table had all been cleared to expose the wooden flooring, where a large red pentagram had been painted. Red and white candles sat, lit, at each point of the pentagram, with Cordelia knelt in the middle, holding a white candle.   
  
Zoe handed Misty the pouches containing the plants and she sprinkled them over the pentagram with no particular order. Madison sat against a wall, pretty sure that her help was no longer needed.   
  
She watched as the women held hands, forming a circle around the pentagram and Cordelia at its centre. They began chanting in Latin and Madison gasped as she felt waves of power emanating from them. It ran through her body and made her feel like she was throbbing.   
  
"Madison. MADISON!" Misty called to her from the circle, Madison struggling to hear with the magic filling the room with a loud buzzing noise. "WE NEED YOU!" Madison shook her head.   
  
"PLEASE!" It was Zoe this time. Madison looked at her, the urgency in her eyes louder than the hum of magic. Zoe was... scared.   
  
Putting her attitude to one side, she joined the circle, linking hands with Zoe and Nan. Zoe's hand was warm and Madison thought she felt her squeeze slightly, perhaps in appreciation.   
  
Madison didn't know what to chant, but she tried to follow the phonetics as best she could. It seemed to work though, because eventually the magic in the room faded, as if it had dissipated out of the room.   
  
"It's done girls, nice work," said Cordelia, rising from the floor, "the house is protected. Nothing can get in or out for the next day. Thank you for your help, but please retire to your rooms and get some rest before dawn and whatever awaits us then."  
  
They all did as she said, filing up the stairs, a heaviness weighing on them. Zoe opened the door to their bedroom, about to turn and say something to Madison when Kyle appeared from behind the door, making them both jump.   
  
"Oh, jeez, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled slightly, smiling charmingly. Zoe did not reciprocate the expression.   
  
"Kyle, what the fuck are you doing here? Wait, how did you get in here?"  
  
"I climbed through the window. I dunno, I just wanted to surprise you." Kyle looked confused as to why Zoe wasn't jumping for joy at his sudden appearance. "Why what's up?" Zoe sighed and rubbed her face.   
  
Madison walked past them, falling onto her bed. "Well, this certainly spices things up a little..."


	4. Drink Your Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is lowkey smutty but also it’s just kissing and implied sex so calm down i’m not changing the age thingy

_"Kiss. Bite. Fuck me."_

_\- Beyoncé_

 "Kyle, you literally can't be here right now." Zoe said in a hushed tone, closing the bedroom door behind her. "It's not safe!"

Kyle furrowed his pale brow. "What? Why are you whispering, babe."

Madison sighed from her bed. "Basically a bunch of French speaking witches are coming to kill us with their witchy water powers and we have no idea why..."

"Shit..." Kyle said, looking from Madison and back to Zoe. "I'm sorry, I just had this sudden urge to see you..."

"Well," Zoe had lost her hushed tone and it was replaced with slight annoyance, "as romantic and adorable as that is, Ky, if you die because you're here, I swear i'm going to come and murder your soul in the afterlife."

“We can do that?" Madison asked.

"I'll find a fucking way." Kyle put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I'll leave. It's no big deal, Zo."

"We've warded the house. Nobody gets in or out. FUCK! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST COMMUNICATE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?" 

Zoe walked to her bed on the other side of the room and flopped down on it in a display of dramatic exasperation. Kyle was left standing in the middle, between the two girls, looking incredibly lost. Madison thought he looked a bit like puppy left on the street by his owner.

He eventually sat on the edge of Zoe's bed, as far as he could possibly be from Zoe herself. The three of them were thrown into an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

"So then..." Madison moved to lay on her stomach, leaning on her elbows and cupping her hands on her face, kicking her legs back and forth in the air like a child would.  "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Um... Mom said go to sleep, so probably that..."

"Well that's fucking lame." Madison said pointedly.

Zoe squinted her eyes, as if silently accepting the challenge that Madison had put out there with her insult. "Okay then, Regina Fucking George, what would you like to do?"

"Truth or Dare." Zoe and Kyle groaned in unison.

"Really?" he asked, "You want to play Truth or Dare? We're not 10 years old last time I checked."

"Okay well if you wanna be little bitches about it we can drink our glasses of milk and go to bed like Mommy told us to." Madison smiled sarcastically at the two of them, challenging them once again.

Zoe scooted to the end of her bed and planted herself next to her boyfriend, a determined look in her eyes. Madison had seen it before when she wanted so desperately to help protect the Academy.

Madison was pleased that she could bring that side out of Zoe so easily. It was attractive on her. It seemed that every time she even remotely tried to challenge Zoe, she jumped at the chance to prove herself.

"Fine. Truth or dare, Madison?" Zoe smirked.

"Dare." Madison grinned back.

"I dare you to make everything in this room float. Even the beds..."

Madison sighed, sitting up and kneeling in the middle of her bed. She closed her eyes and regulated her breathing and imagined a view of the room from above. Next, she pictured everything in the room floating four feet off the ground.

Thinking she had failed to complete the dare, she opened her eyes to see that she had succeeded. Everything was levitating; she was really doing it! She was so powerful!

Zoe and Kyle peered down over the edge of the bed. Kyle looked a bit concerned and actually quite nauseous, but Zoe was smiling from ear to ear and giggling.

Madison kept seeing new expressions from Zoe and every time she thought that maybe one would be ugly. But every time Zoe just got more beautiful.

The beds dipped as Madison lost her concentration whispering a quick swear word under her breath. She focused, levelling the beds once again and bringing everything in the room back down onto the floor.

"Kyle, your turn," Madison said, "truth or dare?"

"Uh... truth?" Madison laughed and Zoe rolled her eyes. He looked at them both confused.

"Okay I guess," she sighed, "Do you think Zoe is hot? And please tell me, in detail, why you think so."

"Yes. Of course I think she's beautif-"

"Not what I asked, sweetie." Madison cut him off. Kyle looked surprised and turned a shade redder. "Tell me why you think she's hot. H. O. T."

"Well..." He looked Zoe up and down and she pulled her blouse a bit tighter around her. "I like her eyes. They're super sparkly and stuff."

Madison yawned.

"And... AND I like her legs they're just the perfect length for wrapping around me. And her boobs are nice and perky. I can fit my hands over them just right."

Madison and Zoe both laughed. Kyle looked embarrassed and adjusted how he was sitting.

"Okay, Zoe, truth or dare?" Madison asked as Zoe's laughter trailed off.

"It's my turn!" Kyle whined.

"I quite literally don't care, twinkie. Zoe, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Obviously."

"I dare you to make out with Kyle. Right here. Right now."

Kyle's jaw dropped open, but Zoe just held Madison's gaze, narrowing her eyes. She turned herself towards Kyle, pulling his hand onto her thigh. He still looked highly confused.

Zoe's arm snaked around his neck and they began to kiss. Madison watched them intently, almost evaluating them. Kyle settled into it eventually and pulled Zoe into him. Madison waited for them to steam it up but that time never came. She chuckled.

“What are you laughing at?" Zoe asked, breaking the kiss.

"Oh, nothing, just two teenagers kissing like fucking nuns." Madison threw her head back, sending herself into laughter again.

"Fine. Show us how, if you're so much better at it. Kiss Kyle." Madison stopped laughing.

"Seriously?" Zoe nodded, trying to act sure of herself, but it was obvious she regretted her suggestion almost immediately.

Madison shrugged, getting up and crossing the room to Kyle. As she stood over him he had that look of a lost puppy in his eyes again. She brushed a few wisps of blonde, curly hair off of his forehead.

She straddled him, sitting on his already firm crotch. She put her hands on his neck and chest, leaning in and connecting their lips. It took her all of three seconds for her to slip her tongue into his mouth. He let it in willingly.

She could feel Zoe watching them and it turned her on immensely. She bit his lip gently and began to grind slowly on his lap. Kyle moaned into her mouth and then detached from the kiss, moving his lips to Madison's neck. She leaned her head back and let out a breathy moan, Kyle tantalising a sensitive area.

"Enough." Zoe said quietly, but sternly. Kyle stopped kissing her neck immediately, suddenly looking incredibly guilty.

"Oh," Madison started, playfully, "do you want some of me too?" Before Zoe could answer, Madison leaned across and planted her lips on the other girls'.

Zoe resisted for a second, but then gave in, letting Madison's tongue in, just as Kyle had. Soon their kissing was passionate, almost furious; biting each other's lips, grabbing each other's skin. At some point Kyle had started kissing her neck again, bucking his hips against her, but she wasn't sure exactly when, lost in the ecstasy of the moment.

Zoe stood up, suddenly. Madison was about to ask her where she thought she was going, but before she could Zoe walked over to her dresser and pulled out a single condom. She waved it in the air and cocked her head, as if asking for consent.

"Zoe Goode, this is a surprise from you." Madison laughed.

"Oh shut up Maddie, you barely know me... yet." She handed the condom to Madison. The blonde looked down at the contraception in her hand.

"IS THIS AN EXTRA LARGE?" she almost screamed.

Kyle winked and lifted his shirt over his head. Madison pushed him down onto the bed, beginning to kiss down his body and unbuckling his belt. Zoe and Kyle kissed more passionately than before. Madison had taught them both well tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short, it's mainly just an introduction to the relationship dynamics. More drama and bitchcraft to come. Any comments or suggestions, my Twitter is @langdonscocaine and my DMs are open.


End file.
